Martha Nuttels
Martha Lauren Nuttels (or Lauren Martha Nuttels), also known as Captain Nuttz'els, is RC: Walkin' pies! 12:12, December 21, 2014 (UTC)'s favorite character. She is an Albino dog who debuted in Nutty Nuts and appears in almost every episode since. She was created in 2009, before the show to air. History Martha was born on August 5, 1999, around 6:00 p.m., at Los Angeles. Barney and Allison wait for her around 42 weeks. When they named her, there was a sort of an argument, but they finally decided to put "Martha Lauren" on her certificate and "Lauren Martha" on other acts. We can say that Martha was very, very developed. She started walking when she was a week old and talking some mintes after birth. By the time she was two months old she could already make very well structured sentences, although she still pronounced her L's and R's as W's, a characteristic she lost in just a few days. At 6 months she was already looking like a 3-4 years old. She tasted from her very first taco in the same day Allison told her she'll become an older sister (that means her love for taco started along with her awareness about the triplets). However, they moved to San Diego at 5 months old. When the triplets started kindergarten, she had to skip back a year to be near by them. She already had a strong attachment on the youngest triplet as she actually named him. At 4, she suffered a deep trauma (it makes her cry even after 11 years since) when her pet polecat Otis IV died. In his honor, she started to to sleep in his little bed (and meanwhile, because she didn't leave Allison to wash it, it became messy) until she moved in Elmore. She however keeps his bed under her new one. When she started primary school, everyone mocked her because she was Albino, gaining then the nickname "Albina". One of the only kids who didn't called her "Albina" (besides her younger siblings) was beaver boy named Jerry, who happened to be Chestnut's (Cobby's first crush) cousin, and started developing a crush on him. In the 4th grade, she lied that she kissed on the lips the most popular kid in the school, Ivan Staterman. She also lied that she kissed another few of popular people. At the age of 13, the Nuttels moved to Elmore, where she didn't found herself in the mood of meeting new friends because she still missed her old home. But, a girl tries to cheer her up by trying to make her new house very similar to the old one. Appearance In season 1, she has short blond hair. She wears a black-red-yellow-green dress with a black leather jacket on it, purple pants and neon strawberry tennises. When she's 14 and half, she's taller and her hair, now dyed in brown with black edges, grows a bit. She wears a bleumarine cotton jacket on a white-dotted red dress and blue denim short skirt. She doesn't wear shoes, but sometimes, she wears grey baskets. At 15 in TAWOG series, Martha is one inch taller than a year ago. She has wild/untidy long dirty mustard hair in a ponytail. Her attire consist in a one-shoulder red top with "Keep calm and eat a cookie", a short blue jeans skirt and grey boots. In AM series, she has new a blue marine skirt with white collar, a light pink dress and long purple sneakers. In Too Old, Cobby accidentally uses his aging ray on her, so she became a 24 years old. Her natural blonde hair partially returns on her edges, but the black dyed hair is still predominant. She wears a type of Romanian shirt ("ie"), a red skirt and white dancing shoes. In Season 4, she wears an attire similar to the S3 one, but the S4 one is more vintage. Her hair is longer, more untidy, has a reddish tint and is worn in pigtails. Her attire consists in a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with black laces in a 90s style (she was born in late 90s) with ivory dots, an ivory collar and cuffs with black laces, and a long ivory string, a green dress with 2 ruffles (The uppest is neutral green with a dark green ruffle and the lowest is pale green with black laces), grey-ish dark green baggy leggins and purple-mallow Converse shoes. During the Illyria Festival, her hair is worn in a low braid and is very choppy. Her attire consists in a short-sleeved turquoise top with a rainbow on it, black tights and red sandals. She wears her Purpulescent gem on her left arm, on a black bracelet. She claims that her hair color is same as the taco shells. In Gumball Final Fantasy, she has short goldenrod hair in a pixie cut. Her attire consists in a long-sleeved crimson dress with a salmon collar and cuffs with honeydew laces, and a indigo ruffed dress and dark teal boots. Personality She is fun-loving, friendly, but very tomboy. She can be a little clumsy, when in The Cause, she accidentally broke Cobby's phone. She's pretty smart, but she acts very stupid: in multiple instances, she asks Cobby what means words which have obvious meaning. Also, she Martha is very tomboyish. She will sometimes dare people to do crazy things. Also, she likes taco very, very much, that she formed her own catchphrase "I want a taco!". Whatever,because she entries in the school with an year later, her world view is somewhat skewed and naive. She has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to explain things to her, like when she didn't understand dates and when she used a DVD as a pizza cutter or a chair as a "horse". She can be weird, ironical, annoying and a bit anarchic, but energetic, optimist, and everybody loves her. She has a very, very long temper, meaning she's more calm and doesn't can enraged easily, unlike Cobby. However, if someone makes her truly upset, she'll have an extremely nasty temper that can turn her very scary and creepy, for example when Jasper calls her "fat", despite it's somewhat true. In fact, on some occasions, Gumball decides it'd be easier to face an army formed by giant trolls, t-rexes, rabid raccoons and evil and ugly witches than an angry Martha. Her happiness may be very deep, she can't be affected by people who actually annoy a lot; Instead, she annoys a lot of people, especially Cobby. Martha is known for her successful pranks and sometimes can pass the limit in humor. Actually, she didn't lost any ''Rock, Paper, Scissors ''game (In 50% when she played with Cobby, she wins, in the rest 50%, it's draw.). She's also hard-die gamer and a blogger. Despite being bubbly and cheerful, she is shown protective, as preventing Gumball in a break in The Acceptance. In Gumball Final Fantasy, Martha is some sort of matriarch of the group, only because she's Gumball's girlfriend. She doesn't have very much leadership, but let's say she can fight with the monsters. Her weapon is either her huge battle ax, either Purpulescent gem, either her shapeshifting powers. Trivia *She moved from San Diego to Elmore in June 2013. *She likes eating every thing except soup, black bread and celery. *She makes abbreviations at things, due to her laziness. *She's a blogger. *She really hate Chris because of his alcoholic problems and angry problems. In Elmore's Got Talent, the two has a bad history together. **However, in The Butts, they seem to get along. *In The Dressing, she stated that she changes her name from Mariannitha, so her nickname isn't a nickname anymore. *Martha may be a reincarnation of a World War II captain. Also, she has the memories of a 17th century French queen, a 18th century scientist and even Granny Jojo, as in "Granny Changes". *She's mutated in some way, due to UV exposure. *Martha and Gumball frequently use math terms as catch-phrases and at times censors for curse words - i.e. mathematical, rhombus, algebraic and math. However, they are shown to be terrible at math. * She can play the electric guitar. * Despite her S1-2 voice actress Christine Levant wasn't changed in Season 3, Levant took off from Martha's original accent and now she sounds feminine. * In The Acceptance, it was revealed she likes Cobby more than Andy, which he was offended. Maybe, he is the only smart one to become nicer to her. * She has now shapeshifting powers and she can float. Her Purpulescent gem gave her the power to control plasma. * She always wears her Purpulescent gem, despite in her normal S4 attire it's not visible because she keeps it in a secret pocket. The gem is totally visible while she wears her Illyria Festival attire. * She speaks in the teenage slang and in sort of faded Mexican- LA- New York-Hebrew accent. * Despite she's the one of the very less character who's not scared by clowns, Martha has one of the unlikeliest of fears, at least for her, Lepidopterophobia (fear of butterflies) and a very strong Arachnophobia (including also scorpions and bugs). * During her developement, Martha's name has suffered many edits: ** When she was first created, her name was supposed to be Lauren Pepperhouse. ** In 2010-2011, her name was Angela, then Marie, after Marinna. ** She wasn't actually related to the Nuttels until 2011 (Maybe and adoption?). *Martha's hair is truly curly, but it become straight (umh... untidy, more exact) when she was around 3 or 4. *Martha has got two bellybuttons, which is described by Cobby as a "nature weirdness". *She's allergic to venom, making her whole body swell up. **She actually has a "bit by snake, pass away" (a more kids-friendly name for "death by snake bitting") risk bigger, due to her allergy. For example, if a medium-deadly snake bites her, her rish grows to high-deadly, but if a high-deadly snake bites her, she'll survive less than 30 minutes without medication. **Also, she has shown an allergy to a type of a fried fish dish and (despite almost not obvious) dust. *She hates couple kisses, but like them unless she kisses someone volutary and unforced by anybody. *She blushes dusty pink. Gallery Click here to see Martha's gallery Quotes Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Female Category:Nuttels Family Category:Tomboys Category:Dogs Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Gumball's Girlfriends